world_defying_dan_godfandomcom-20200215-history
Shen Xiang/Equipments
In the world of martial arts, the skills were divided into the general categories of Mortal level, Spirit level, Profound level, Earth level, Heavenly level, Sacred level and finally Divine level. They are further separated into upper and lower grades, dans are similarly ranked but they also contain a middle grade as well as the lower and upper grades. Ranking ordinary weapon * Divided into 9 levels spirit weapon * Divided into 9 levels precious weapon * Divided into 9 levels immortal weapon sacred weapon Storage Equipment Storage Ring(Ch-4) * Small space compared to other storage ring * Can store living creatures * Become invisible and untraceable Immortal Mansion Ring (ch-633) * Contains a Luxurious Mansion named "Youyao Yugong" * Can store living persons * Become invisible and untraceable Hidden Jade Ring (ch-2187) * Contains a Luxurious Mansion * Can store living persons * Become invisible and untraceable * Contains Time Formation Alchemy Equipment Low Grade Alchemy Furnace (Ch-7) Flame Dragon Brilliant Furnace (Ch-40) * Given by Meng Bo after he got defeated in Alchemy duel with Chen Xiang * It is made up of Extreme Yang Dragon Blood Jade * Fire dragon blood jade, made after soaking jade into Fire dragon's blood, not only is it indestructible, but also emits a strange fire Qi, which has a great advantage on pills.This alchemy furnace is a sacred level dragon weapon. * This Furnace refined by Yan Longzi * This furnace allows the alchemist to have better control over the temperature inside, moreover it can strengthen the flames.The flames inside, under the effect of Flame dragon blood jade, are transformed into a kind flame which is helpful in alchemy!Making it much more convenient to refine pills * The most powerful point, not only does this alchemy furnace reduce the time of alchemy, but there is also an array law---Yin and yang against chaos, which can allow to speed up the passage of time inside. Seven Stars Precious Furnace (Ch-1329) * Origin: Punishing Demon Summit * Can absorb strength of stars and strengthens the flames that is stronger than the Flame Dragon Brilliant Furnace Divine Cauldron (Ch-1354) * Cauldron of a Dan Emperor * Crafted from a Divine Craftsman * Size can be controlled, this cauldron can turn into a room to be so big most greatly, and has no cover * Can also be used to fight, but also is heavy, is used to defend is most appropriate * can be used as storage equipment, space can hold a mountain. * Finds cover in Sacred Beast Domain(Ch-1393) Chuangshi God Cauldron (Ch-2222) * Outweighs the Divine Tool of World Creation that the Emperor-Degree * Multipurpose, can be used for alchemy, killing, ... * Fused with Heaven Gathering Pill Cauldron, ''acquiring its properties. (Ch-2573) ''Heaven Gathering Pill Cauldron (Ch-2456) * Heavenly Dao Divine Tool * Fiercest place can the qi of gathering world, in alchemy, be able to absorb the qi of world to strengthen the herbs quality voluntarily. * fiercer than Six Paths Divine Cauldron * Swallowed by Chuangshi God Cauldron ''(Ch-2573) ''Heaven Refining Divine Cauldron (Ch-2884) * Heaven Refining Divine Sect Supreme Treasure * Supreme Divine Object, Heaven Refinement Tool Soul is Heaven Refining Divine Cauldron breeds * Fused with World Creation God Furnace Heaven Creation Cauldron Stove (Ch-2884) * Fusion of World Creation God Furnace and Heaven Refining Divine Cauldron. * Has the abilities of both cauldrons. * Smeared with Myriad Dao Divine Soil (Ch-3041) Weapons Dragon Head Broadsword (Ch-91) * Ordinary Grade 9 level Azure Dragon Slaughtering Devil Blade (102) * Crafted by Jiang Sheng, the Divine Craftsmen in the world of Nine Heaven * It’s the Azure Dragon Divine Weapon part of the Four Beast’s Divine Weapons * Azure Dragon Slaughtering Devil Blade, its weight is inexhaustible, and according to owner's strength it will have a certain weight. * Only Chen Xiang will be able bring forth its strength, and only he can control this blade. * it was carved from a beautiful azure jade, and above the blade there were colorful spirit veins. These spirit veins were as if a group of dragons were clawing or roaring, and was full of a forbidding aura. The sharp blade edge was glittering with a cold light which made it even more frightening, and was as if it was able to cut off everything in the world... * Completed with Dragon Soul''(Ch-299)'' * Destroyed around God Realm arc. Demanding Life Devil Bow (Ch-123) * Level-7 Spirit Weapons * Obtained by Chen Xiang after killing 10 level of Mortal Martial Realm disciple of Hundred Poison Sect, Snatched by Liao Shaoyun taken back by Shen Xiang Later on * Later upgraded with a little bit of Vermilion Bird bone. #720: Black Tortoise Adamantyl Armor (Ch-169) * Crafted by Jiang Sheng, the Divine Craftsmen in the world of Nine Heaven * It’s the Black Tortoise Divine Weapon part of the Four Beast’s Divine Weapons. * Destroyed: Ch-1869 God Slaughtering Hand (ch-491) * Crafted by Jiang Sheng, the Divine Craftsmen in the world of Nine Heaven * It’s the White Tiger Divine Weapon part of the Four Beast’s Divine Weapons. * Pair of White Gloves * Half of White Tiger Divine Weapon God Slaughtering Heart (Ch-1010) * Crafted by Jiang Sheng, the Divine Craftsmen in the world of Nine Heaven * Other half of the White Tiger Divine Weapon * Has a sleeping soul that White Tiger and the Great Emperor of Tenth Heaven is afraid of. * The stone inside the God Slaughtering Heart should be a Godhead, the Slaughter God Godhead. (Ch-1583) * Godhead was melted out and replaced with the heart of the Buddha fruit Nine Saint Dragons Swords Heavenly Dragon Sword is considered a Divine Sword. The others are Sacred Swords. # Holy Dragon Sword (Ch-1093) # Ice Dragon Sword (Ch-1109) # Fire Dragon Sword (Ch-1132) # Thunder Dragon Sword (Ch-1570) # White Dragon Sword (Ch-1637???) # Azure Dragon Sword (Ch-1578) # Heavenly Dragon Sword (Ch-1637) # Poison Dragon Sword (Ch-1771???) # Jade Dragon Sword (Ch-1771???) Devil Emperor Dagger (Ch-1227) * Divine Weapon of Assassinate Great Emperor. Assassinate Great Emperor was a mortal that became an assassin. He eventually stepped in the devil path and became a Devil Emperor. This dagger is his most precious thing, year to year nurtured by devil qi. Heavenly Evil Saint Sword (Ch-1418) * Sword of the Evil Emperor. Evil Emperor is not evil, he is the second most mysterious person in the Nine Emperors. The inheritance of the Evil Emperor is concealed in this sword. Vermilion Bird Soul Bow (Ch-1745) * Crafted by Jiang Sheng, the Divine Craftsmen in the world of Nine Heaven * Vermilion Bird Divine Weapon * Refined by Chen Xiang's Wifes(Xue Xianxian, Liu Meng'er, Dongfang Xinyue) Deicide Sword - Killer of the God Sword (Ch-1795) * High Grade Divine Weapon * Ancient sword rewarded from Demon Execution Temple. This was picked up from Highest God Forbidden Land by Demon Execution Heavenly God. This sword was unnamed so Chen Xiang named it after Decide Sword Art. * Obtains a Godhead and awakens Godhead Divine Soul (Ch-1911) Black Tortoise Cloth (Ch-1891) * Crafted by Nine Firmament God Emperor * Black Tortoise God Emperor refinement Divine Tool. Although does not have godhead, it is not high grade divine tool can compare. * Godhead obtained (Ch-1908) * Divine Soul awakened in Godhead (Ch-1909) Azure Dragon Divine Blade (Ch-2036) * Crafted by Nine Firmament God Emperor * Azure Dragon God Emperor refinement Divine Tool. Vermilion Bird Soul Bow(Ch-2040) * Crafted by Nine Firmament God Emperor * Vermilion Bird God Emperor refinement Divine Tool. White Tiger Gauntlet(Ch-2041) * Crafted by Nine Firmament God Emperor * White Tiger God Emperor refinement Divine Tool. Qilin Fire Chain (Ch-2051) * Crafted by Nine Firmament God Emperor * Fifth Divine Weapon * Usage are many and varied, can, when the whip pulls out the person, can tie up the person, can release very intense flame. Nine Firmaments Divine Sword (Ch-2193) * Emperor Grade Divine Tool * This sword was used by Nine Firmament God Emperor, but was destroyed in the battle with Divine Cauldron Great Emperor. * The combination of Black Tortoise Cloth, Azure Dragon Divine Blade, Vermilion Bird Soul Bow, White Tiger Gauntlet, and Qilin Fire Chain. Xue Xianxian found a clue and recombined the Five Divine Tools into the Nine Firmaments Divine Sword. * Gained approval at Ch-2217 * Nine Firmaments Divine Sword's tip is fixed and more sharp(Ch-2510) * Gains Sword Spirit (Ch-2680) * Smeared with Myriad Dao Divine Soil (Ch-3041) * Promoted with Myriad Dao Divine Soil by Chen Cai (Ch-3086) * Further promoted with Myriad Dao Divine Soil by Chen Cai (Ch-3089) * Refined with Crystal Emperor by Chen Cai (Ch-3221) Heaven Refining Divine Seal (Ch-2824) * Heaven Refinement Divine Tool * Pours in Dao Force, can make Heaven Refining Divine Seal have strong Heaven Refining Divine Power. Has the strength of stronger Heaven Refining destruction. Whip of Binding(Ch-3123) * Obtained from killing in the Non-Dao realm * Can bind a person Purple Yang Divine Sword (Ch-3238) * Key to Purple Yang Temple * Needs to gain approval of the sword to use it. * Estimated to have used 500 jin of Myriad Dao Divine Soil Crystals. Unique Items Luo Tian Door (Ch-378) * Given by Wu Canghong * Luo Tian Door is a very powerful magical equipment that would not only allow you to shuttle to another mainland, as long as you have enough strength, you could even shuttle to another world, and even enter the Heavenly Realm! Suppressing Devil Treasure Mirror (Ch-421) * Shen Xiang found in Evil Demon Mysterious Realm * People cultivating Suppressing Devil divine art can use to release extremely ferocious bursts of Suppressing Devil Yuan Qi to deal with demons. Enlightenment Stone (Ch-1030) * Is Great Dao Stone, is called Enlightenment Stone! Is thing that nature Great Dao breeds, can be said as senses the stone that Great Dao has together, itself does not have no strength, but is actually above the average man to the sensibility of Great Dao, even can say that this stone is a nature Great Dao wisp of soul takes possession! So long as grasps this stone, when sensibility nature Great Dao can twice the result with half the effort, be able more convenient society use nature Great Dao strength. Divine Craft-man's Hammer (Ch-1123) * Once forged the Four Beast's Divine Weapons. * Extremely Heavy, Fire Attribute, Chaos Tokens * If one can gather the 7 chaos tokens and possess a Supreme God Bone and fuses with all 7 tokens, one can summon forth the Nine Heavens Devil Palace. (?) * Used by Shen Xiang in chapter 1902. Suppressing Deity Tablet (Ch-1194) * Unknown Origins * Divine Power is infinite, can release very strong ice cold strength. Suppressing Devil Divine Tower (Ch-1554) * Item that belonged to Suppressing Devil Venerable * Seven Golden Buttress Tower Six Mirror Realm (Ch-1828) * Emperor quality divine tool * Heavenly Dao divine tool * Taken from hell. To control it, one must have the Supreme Bone of God. It is damaged and must absorb the force of the Six Paths Samsara to be repaired. * The six-way divine mirror is a divine object that Six-ways raises. The main application can spy on Six Paths. Even if damaged, as long as there is enough force, can open a one-way passage, making something come from Six Paths. * Refined with Crystal Emperor by Chen Cai (ch-3220) Six Paths Divine Cup (Ch-2213) * Emperor Grade Divine Tool * Heavenly Dao Divine Tool * Main function is to accelerate plant growth. World Creation God Well (Ch-2434) * Can plant herbs to be quick * Heavenly Dao Spiritual God gave it to Chen Xiang as a thank you gift. Emperor God Seal (Ch-2643) World Defying Divine Net (Ch-2967) * World Defying Divine Tool Heavenly Cauldron Pill Tomb (Ch-3004) * Dan God Secret Realm Special Emperor Crystal (Ch 211) Rat Emperor Beads (Ch 2887) Category:Shen Xiang Equipments